Fred Has Gone CRAZY
by Naureen97
Summary: Fred and George's life, and chats. please read review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters here. But I do own the dialogues.**

**Fred- **Howdy, George

**George- **Howdy

**Fred- **Howdy!

**George-** I already said Howdy.

**Fred-** Howdy?

**George- ** STOP WITH THE HOWDYS!

**Fred**- Really bro, you shout too much.

**George- **What is up with you?

**Fred-** Hello!

**George-** Hello

**Fred- **Hello?

**George-** Do you really want to start that again?

**Fred- **Yes, yes I do.

**George-** Are you under the imperious curse?

**Fred**- I just met a monkey sitting on a giant pumpkin, eating a guava, singing the ABC's song! I went up to it and it told me to say Howdy to you!

**George- **Okay, you've really lost it; I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfreys.

**Fred- **Noooooooooooo, my monkey!

_Please review my story, and let me know what you think. _


	2. Another Chapter

**In The clinic-**

**Madam Pomfrey- **What Did you boys do this time?

**Fred-** Oh… Stuff!

**George- **Madam Pomfrey, Fred has gone mental.

**Madam Pomfrey- **What are you up to?

**George- **Fred was talking about giant pumpkins on monkeys singing ABC's eating a

guava. Tell her Fred

**Fred- **What are you talking about? Are you sure you're Okay?

**George- **You're the one talking to a monkey.

**Fred- ** What? And I'm mental?

**Madam Pomfrey- **You two GET OUT!

**George- **Thanks a lot Fred.

**Fred- **Your welcome

**George- **Why'd you do that?

**Fred- **Irk told me.

**George- **Who in the world is Irk?

**Fred- **My monkey.

**George- **Your monkey's name is Irk?

**Fred- **Yes, yes it is.

**George- **Can you take me to Irk then?

**Fred- **You'll have to make an appointment with Mony, If you want to.

**George- **Now, who's Mony?

**Fred- **Irk's assistant.

**George- **Your monkey has an assistant?

**Fred- **Yes, yes he does.

**George- **Really, Fred, what is up?

**Fred- **With who?

**George- **Well, take me to the other monkey then.

**Fred- **Which other monkey?

**George- **The one named Mony!

**Fred- **Mony isn't a monkey, she's an iguana.

**George- **oh… right.

**Fred- **Look little Ronny is coming.

**Ron- **Hey guys.

**George- **Ron, your brother has gone completely mental.

**Ron- **What is it this time?

**George- **He has a monkey named Irk, and Mony its assistant is an iguana, and pumpkins

and …..

**Fred- **I think you need a good night sleep, come on George.


	3. Another, Another Chapter

**George- **Fred, you are really getting on my nerves.

**Fred- **really? Why?

**George- **You already know why!

**Fred- **Oh…, are you talking about Irk?

**George- **STOP IT!

**Fred- **Stop what, Mate?

**George- **Ugh…..

_Then in the Gryffindor Common Room_

**Fred- **Hi, Harry

**Harry- **Hey, Fred, George what's wrong?

**George- **Monkeys!

**Harry- **Monkeys?

**George- **yes, monkeys

**Harry- **umm, okay then.

_In Fred and George's bedroom_

**Fred- **Irk! (Fred shouted as he ran to hug his rubber chicken.)

**George- **Fred, why are you hugging a rubber chicken?

**Fred- **What do you mean? Irk's a monkey.

**George- **That's Irk?

**Fred- **yes, yes he is.

**George- **Fred that's a chicken.

**Fred- **No, it's a monkey.

**George- **where's Mony then?

**Fred- **(pointed at his socks) there she is.

**George- **Your socks?

**Fred- **What do you mean, she is …

**George- **oh…., never mind.

_**Ok, I have no idea where this is going, but please, please review!**_


	4. another, another, another chappy

**A/N- **_** Thank you so much to the people who actually reviewed. I didn't think anyone will. And I forgot to Disclaimers on the other chapters, so here – **_**I do not own Fred or George, but do own Irk and Mony. **_**Enjoy! (I hope) **_

**George- **Ugh….

**Fred- **Hello, mate. I see you're up!

**George- **umm…. I guess.

**Fred- **well, come on then. I've got a brilliant prank to pull on Ron.

**George- **Let me guess, Irk told you!

**Fred- **Irk? Who's that?

**George- **You know, your monkey.

**Fred- **Monkey?

**George- **yes, see he's right there, (_he said pointing at the rubber chicken)_

**Fred- **George, that's the rubber chicken we stole from Ginny.

**George- **but, you said…and then there's Mony… umm… right there (he said pointing at

Fred's feet.)

**Fred- **my feet?

**George- **NO! THE SOCKS!

**Fred- **the socks?

**George- **yes, the socks.

**Fred- **(_taking his socks off) _What's wrong with my socks?

**George- **It was an iguana.

**Fred- **Do you want to pull the prank or not?

**George- **As long as it doesn't involve monkeys.

**Fred- **Monkeys? Of course not! I've just found Her Greatesty the Third.

**George- **Care to tell me what that is?

**Fred- **You mean who that is? Not 'what that is'?

**George- **Okay, who is it?

**Fred- **A lady bug. It's a bug that is a lady.

**George- **You are trying to test me aren't you? Huh? Is that it?

**Fred- **test you on what?

**George- **BYE!


End file.
